


Only live once

by Cherryx_15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, New York, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryx_15/pseuds/Cherryx_15
Summary: Puffs of smoke
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Only live once

**Author's Note:**

> Made this while I am waiting in till season4. But hope you like this (I need to stop just writing drabbles)

Hange eyes follow the haze of gray smoke as it fades into the cold air. Holding the cigarette to her lips, she breathes in. Then lets out the smoke slowly. She sighs as she gazes at the setting sun, slowly drifting out of sight, behind the towering buildings of New York. Her amber hair flows in the air as it becomes stronger. She watches the cars and people below buzzing around like ants on the streets.

Before she can put the cigarette to her lips, a deep voice comes from behind her. "You know how much smoking can cause your lungs to go to shit, right?" _Levi_ , she doesn't even have to glance back for her to know who it is. She chuckles as she shifts to face him, holding the cigarette in her fingers.

Her eyes meet his sharp smokey blue orbs, his hands shoved in his leather jacket. The wind causing his hair to be a mess, as he walks closer. Holding out a pack of cigarettes "Want one?" a smirk plaster on her lips. Levi chuckles so softly she had to strain her eyes to hear him, he sighs.

"What the hell, we only live once" He takes a cigarette into his fingers. She holds the lighter up in the air and tosses it to him. He mumbles 'thanks' while lighting his cigarette. "Sometimes one life is too much for me to handle" She chuckles sorrowfully. Levi takes her hand and lays his head on her shoulder "Yeah, but you make this life less shitty"


End file.
